


Charm

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Castle Drabbles [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble!, F/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4.11 Till Death Do Us Part. Thanks to Twitter peep GCatsPJs for looking it over. Let me know what you think. :)

Rick Castle stands at the front of the church, his heart doing crazy things in his chest.

It is finally happening. After years of chasing, dancing, healing, the day is finally here.

He thinks back to their first days as partners: her barely able to stand him, but eventually trusting him; him not being able to take it seriously.

Slowly, they fell into a rhythm and then a comfortable pattern. He brought her coffee, she listened to his outlandish theories.

The music starts, and he looks down the aisle at his muse.

Kate was right: third time was the charm.


End file.
